


Bumping Into Love

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Porn Star Castiel (Supernatural), Sloppy Makeouts, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean just happens to stumble into the most gorgeous man he's ever seen, who may have featured in a few of Dean's distant fantasies. Maybe he'll get a chance to find out of the real thing is just as good.





	Bumping Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a prompt fill for Dean and Cas bingo, filling the 'porn star!AU' square. It was loosely based on [this](https://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/123592247429/230-the-meet-cute) prompt.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Gii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel) <3

Dean should know by now that rushing through the grocery store on a Saturday afternoon is a terrible idea. He always manages to bump into people, drop things before he reaches his cart, or forget something he needs. Today is no different. He’s nearly done with his shopping when he walks directly into someone. He reaches out a hand to grab the guy’s forearms—so toned, holy  _ shit _ —as they both regain their footing.

“Shit, I’m sorry, man. I wasn’t watching where I was going. You okay?”

The guy looks up at him and  _ wow _ , he’s hot. He’s got bright blue eyes, a jaw covered in just the right amount of stubble that could cut diamond, and a lip ring near the right corner of his mouth. Not to mention the hair, which looks like he’s just fucked someone in the back seat of his car before grocery shopping.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Dean smiles, removing his hand from the man’s arm. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s met Blue Eyes before, but Dean can’t place him. It’s like some fleeting memory dancing around the edges of his mind, just a bit too quickly for him to catch.

“Do we know each other?” Blue Eyes asks, brows furrowed in confusion. His eyes skate down the length of Dean’s body before raising to meet his eyes.

“I dunno, man. You look really familiar, but I can’t place your face.”

Blue Eyes smiles and holds out a hand. “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean,” he smiles, shaking Castiel’s hand.

“Well, Dean, has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly attractive?”

Dean can feel the heat on his cheeks, but he refuses to pay it any attention. “Not quite as forwardly as you just did, no.”

Castiel smirks, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. “I need to finish my shopping, but would you like to get dinner tonight?”

Dean raises his eyebrows, both out of shock and flattery. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Castiel smiles brightly and the two of them exchange numbers before heading their separate ways to finish their shopping. 

It’s not until when they meet up for dinner that Dean finally realizes just where he knows Castiel from. His face promptly turns bright red as they’re being led to their table.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas murmurs as he sits down, raising an eyebrow.

Dean clears his throat, grabbing his menu. “Yeah, man, all good. What’re you gonna have?”

Castiel sets his menu down, leaning his forearms on the table. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shakes his head, plastering a smile on his face. “Nothing, dude, I’m all good. You know what you’re getting to eat?”

“You figured out where you know me from, didn’t you?” Castiel asks, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Dean clears his throat again, half out of embarrassment and half out of arousal. “I, uh… yeah.”

Castiel smirks, running a hand through his own hair. “I take it you enjoyed what you saw?”

Dean flushes from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. He’s not really sure what’s happening, he’s normally so smooth and flirty when on dates. Something about Castiel just throws him off his game.

“Did you get off to it?” Castiel purrs, eyes darkening as he watches Dean from across the table.

Dean keeps his mouth shut but he can tell by the look on Castiel’s face that he already knows the answer. He grins at Dean, his foot brushing ever so gently against Dean’s calf.

“Well, consider me honored. Perhaps you’ll find out if the real thing is as good as the videos.”

Dean snorts. “I’d bet it’s better. You might know what makes you tick, but there are just some things you can’t do by yourself.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “Are you offering?”

Dean smirks. He feels like he’s finally got his groove back. “If I wasn’t starving, I’d suggest skipping dinner.”

Castiel hums, though Dean can see just how affected he is. He keeps squirming in his seat, his pupils are blown wide with what can only be interpreted as lust, and he’s flushed a lovely shade of pink.

“Perhaps the anticipation will do us some good,” Castiel muses, returning his attention to his menu.

It doesn’t. Dinner’s absolute torture and Dean’s practically vibrating with need by the time they finally pay the bill and leave. 

“My place or yours?” Dean asks, leading Castiel to his car. Cas gives her an appreciative look before answering.

“I have a roommate.”

Dean chuckles. “My place it is, then. Hop in.”

They both get in the car and Dean doesn’t waste any time getting them on the road. Castiel doesn’t waste any time either, it seems. His hand finds its way to Dean’s thigh, inching higher so slowly that it drives Dean insane.

“How far is your place?” Castiel asks, voice darkened with lust.

Dean swallows, glancing over at Cas quickly. “About ten minutes, why?”

Castiel smirks and leans across the seat to plant a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Dean’s neck. “Keep your eyes on the road,” he murmurs, hands dropping to undo Dean’s pants. “No STIs, I’m hoping?”

Dean shakes his head dumbly, eyes locked on the road. He’d much rather stare at Castiel, but he also wants to survive long enough to see him naked in person, too. “No, no STIs. Haven’t slept with anyone since my last girlfriend, and I got tested after we broke up.”

Castiel hums and Dean would swear there was a tinge of happiness to the sound. Dean’s already hard and straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Castiel lazily drags a finger up the length of Dean’s cloth-covered cock, grinning when the motion sends a shiver through Dean.

“Cas,” Dean whines, rocking his hips up ever so slightly.

Castiel clicks his tongue and Dean can see him smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Needy. What are your thoughts on the lip ring? Should I take it out?”

“ _ Fuck _ no, are you insane? Been looking forward to feeling that all night.”

Castiel laughs, tugging the front of Dean’s underwear down, tucking it underneath his balls. “Mm, such a pretty cock, how fitting.”

Dean snorts, his grip tightening on the wheel as Cas brushes a thumb over the head. “You don’t have to go all porn star on me, man. Dicks ain’t pretty.”

Castiel smirks, tongue darting out to catch a bead of precum. “Depends on who it’s attached to.”

Dean whimpers softly, pushing down on the gas just a bit more. Thankfully, Castiel doesn’t waste any more time. He grips the base of Dean’s cock and swallows him down to the root almost effortlessly. Dean nearly swerves off the road with a groaned curse, but manages to keep driving.

The lip ring is as hot as he’d imagined. With the angle Castiel has at the moment, the cold metal is digging into the underside of Dean’s cock, perfectly stimulating the vein there while Castiel works wonders with his tongue. Dean’s not a betting man but if he was, he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t bet on himself lasting very long like this.

By the time they get to Dean’s apartment, his entire body is thrumming with arousal and all he can think about is getting Castiel upstairs and taking him apart piece by piece. He can’t wait to see Cas drowning in pleasure, to drink up every single moan and gasp that comes out of his mouth. 

Cas pulls off with a muted  _ pop _ as Dean shuts the car off. He smirks over at Dean, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he climbs out of the car. Dean scrambles to tuck his dick back in his underwear and doesn’t even bother doing up his jeans, just follows Castiel’s lead and gets out of the car, locking it behind them.

They can hardly keep their hands to themselves on the way to Dean’s apartment. The minute they get into the elevator, Dean tugs Castiel to him and draws him into a heated kiss, hands wandering underneath Castiel’s shirt. Castiel’s hand finds its way down and palms Dean’s cock as they make out. Dean’s practically shaking with pleasure, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

They jump apart when the elevator doors open, relieved to find the floor empty. Dean grabs Cas’s hand, dragging him out of the elevator and down the hallway. Dean fumbles with his keys for a moment before he gets the door unlocked. He unceremoniously drags Castiel inside, closing the door and shoving him up against it, quickly resuming their make-out session. 

They stay there for a long time, exploring each other’s bodies with wandering hands and eager mouths. Dean only pulls away when he’s content—he doesn’t think he could ever tire of kissing Castiel, no matter how long they make out for—and leads Castiel into the bedroom.

“Give or take?” Dean asks as he slides his underwear off, kicking the bedroom door shut behind himself. 

Castiel smirks, eyes locked on Dean once he’s finally naked. “You know I’m a switch. What do  _ you _ want?”

Dean clears his throat as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. “I, uh, may have prepped myself already… just in case.”

Cas groans, closing the distance between them and pulling Dean into a rough, desperate kiss. 

They relocate to the bed after a moment and Dean digs around in his nightstand for lube and a condom, tossing both to Castiel. 

Castiel smirks. “Prepared, hm? Almost like you wanted this to happen.”

Dean rolls his eyes, straddling Castiel’s waist. “Of course I wanted this to happen. Have you seen yourself? You’re ridiculously hot, and there’s only so many opportunities a guy will have to be fucked by someone ridiculously hot. Now, you wanna fuck me or not?”

“God, so badly,” Cas groans, grabbing onto Dean’s hips. “Are you planning on riding me?”

Dean shrugs. “I just want you any way I can get you.”

Castiel smirks and the next thing Dean knows, he’s flat on his back with Castiel pinning his arms above his head. “Well, that’s a relief to hear.” He leans down and sucks a mark into Dean’s skin just above his collarbone. Cas pulls away when he’s satisfied, rolling a condom onto himself and drizzling lube onto it. He smirks when he finds Dean watching him, stroking himself lazily. “Like what you see?”

“God,  _ yes _ ,” Dean breathes, leaning up to grip Cas’s thigh. “Want you inside me, Cas, please.”

Castiel hums, lube-slicked fingers teasing Dean’s hole. “Soon,” he promises, gently pushing a finger into Dean. 

Dean whines. “I’m already prepped, c’mon, man,  _ please _ ,” Dean begs, pulling his legs up to expose his hole.

Castiel can’t seem to resist, spurred into action by Dean’s soft pleas. He pushes into Dean in one long, leisurely thrust, leaning down to capture Dean’s lips with his own. 

Neither of them lasts very long. They’re so pent up from the night of touching and teasing that after only a few minutes, they’re gripping at each other and breathing harshly into the space between them, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Castiel comes first, muffling his moan against Dean’s neck. He slips a hand between them and jacks Dean off. Dean comes with a quiet groan and the feeling of Cas’s teeth biting into his neck.

They lay like that for a while, Cas sprawled on top of Dean, pressing warm, languorous kisses to Dean’s neck.

“Better than my videos?” Castiel murmurs after a while, smiling against Dean’s neck.

Dean rolls his eyes, looping an arm around Cas’s waist. “Obviously. Much better hearing your gorgeous moans in person. The sex wasn’t half bad, either,” he answers with a smirk, laughing when Castiel lifts his head to glare at Dean.

Eventually, Castiel rolls off of Dean and heads for the en-suite. “Washcloth?”

“Linen closet, second shelf from the top,” Dean replies, wincing at the tacky stickiness on his stomach.

Castiel returns with a warm washcloth, cleaning them both off and dropping it into the laundry basket Dean points out. Cas doesn’t even look at Dean as he collects his clothes and starts to get dressed. Dean frowns, leaning up on his forearms. 

“What’re you doing?”

Castiel glances up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Uh… leaving?”

“You’re welcome to stay the night, if you want.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows, one leg in his jeans. “Really?”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, man, of course. I was kinda hoping we could grab breakfast in the morning.”

Castiel opens and closes his mouth a few times, like he doesn’t quite know what to say to that. Eventually, he finds the words, “You want to go on another date with me?”

Dean raises an eyebrow, more than a little confused as to why that surprises Castiel. “I mean, we don’t have to, I just thought—”

“No! I want to, I promise. I just… most of the time, people just want to sleep with a porn star.”

Dean frowns, sitting up. “Seriously? People do that? Man, Cas, I’m sorry, that’s gotta suck.”

Castiel smiles. “Less so now.” Dean raises an eyebrow, so Cas elaborates, “I actually kind of like you. I was trying to manage my expectations so I wasn’t upset when you didn’t want another date.”

Dean frowns, grabbing Cas’s hand and tugging him onto the bed. “Believe me when I say I  _ really _ want another date. Preferably after a good night’s sleep and another round in the morning,” he says with a grin, laughing when Cas smiles. “Sound good?”

Castiel’s smile widens and he nods, pulling Dean into a gentle kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/187102921034/bumping-into-love-a-destiel-fanfic-rating) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/800736)  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
